


Safe and sound

by Moe89



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Ricordo quando Gandalf vi scelse, quando tutto cambiò; sembrano passati secoli da quel giorno, vero? <br/>Tutto ciò che eravamo, tutto ciò che siamo stati, è solo un ricordo sbiadito dalle lacrime e dalla fatica.<br/>Chiudete gli occhi padron Frodo, riposate."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and sound

**_Safe and sound_ **

 

Ricordo le risate che echeggiavano in tutta la Contea quando Merry e Pipino ne combinavano una delle loro. Ricordo quando Gandalf vi scelse, quando tutto cambiò; sembrano passati secoli da quel giorno, vero?

Tutto ciò che eravamo, tutto ciò che siamo stati, è solo un ricordo sbiadito dalle lacrime e dalla fatica.

Chiudete gli occhi padron Frodo, riposate. Un'alba di pietra sorge sulle terre di Mordor. Mai avrei pensato che il destino mi avrebbe portato qui un giorno.

Venite padron Frodo, salite sulle mie spalle, lasciate che vi aiuti a portare il vostro fardello. Non guardate il mondo attorno a voi, pensate alla Contea, a vostro zio Bilbo, a Rosie Cotton che balla con dei nastri rosa fra i capelli.

Attorno a noi tutto è in fiamme, in lontananza si sentono le urla della guerra. Aggrappatevi a me, fidatevi. Non permetterò a nessuno di farvi del male, fermerei Sauron stesso se osasse provarci.

Chiudete gli occhi padron Frodo, riposate. Un'alba di pietra sorge sulle terre di Mordor. Mai avrei pensato che il destino mi avrebbe portato qui un giorno. Spero solo che, quando tutto sarà finito, mi riporti a casa.


End file.
